Artemis's daughter
by gallaghergirl2673
Summary: Artemis has a daughter, but nobody besides Hera and Aphrodite know. But when something bad happens will she be claimed? Or will she leave it to mystery? Read to find out, and will she fall for her best friend, a demi god, or for the bad guy?
1. Chapter 1

Artemis's daughter….

Artemis POV

"Zeus, please may I break my vow for a night?" I ask as we are alone in his chamber so that we will not be overheard. He looks down at me skeptically I had just finished explaining my case,

"Only for a night my maiden, do not make me regret this." Zeus says waving his hand and I age until I look old enough for sex and down right attractive.

"Thank you" I say and exit his chamber popping right into a bar where everyone was to drunk to notice me popping up out of thin air. A boy who isn't even legally allowed to be in the bar sits in the corner alone. Eyes glassy and red, not from the beer but from heartache, I had gotten a heads up from Aphrodite that he was willing to do a one night stand to get over his ex that cheated on him. I saunter up to him and crash my lips onto his, and I'm leaving the rest to your imagination…

Nine months later…

I'm lying on a table in Hera's chambers as I have just given birth. Aphrodite comes into the room holding a baby in a pink blanket.

"She's adorable!" Aphrodite squeals, "What are you going to name her?"

"Luna?" I suggest sitting up sorely and shrinking back into my twelve year old state as I take the babe in my arms. A tuft of auburn hair on her head, my pale silver yellow eyes. A spray of light freckles across her cheeks, her eyes closed sleeping in my arms.

"Luna's good, but everyone will know she's your kid… How about…. Cora? It means Maiden so in a way it's connected but it sounds cute enough to be mortal thought."

"Coraline?" Hera suggests, another form of maiden.

"Coraline sounds beautiful. Coraline Echo" I state and a flash of sadness goes across Aphrodite's face as a tear roles down her cheek.

"I miss her." Aphrodite says wiping it away, then producing a mirror to fix her slightly smeared makeup.

Twelve years later

Coraline POV

Jonas and I sit on my bed studying for our latin finals tomorrow when he rubs my knee with his hand and I look up at him,

"Cora, you fell asleep again." he says looking at me through his black bangs in his lie eyes,

"Sorry Bonus" I say leaning my head on his shoulder and he chuckles closing his textbook.

"you win Coraline, let's go to bed." He says and I stuff my book and notes in my book bag and crawl under the covers next to Jonas. My dad opens my door to see Jonas crawl under with me and he turns off the light, unfazed by this normal act by my best friend. I shiver and snuggle up against Jonas and he laughs wrapping his arm around me.

"Night Cora"

"night Jonas" I mumble into his side falling asleep.

The next day after all the finals are over my head is aching along with my hands, and my body is extremely cold.

I lean against the wall across from Jonas's testing room as the bell rings and kids spill out of the room ready for summer break to start. Jonas walks up to me with a brain dead look on his face that mimics my own and leans against the wall next to me when I hear a teacher call my name. I look over to see Mr. Crackthorp sticking his balding head out of his class room,

"I need to see you please Miss. Echo" he says and both Jonas and I start towards him until he adds, "Alone please" and Jonas stops,

"I'll wait out here for you Cora" he says retreating back to the wall shooting a look at the teacher as I walk into the room, closing the door behind me.

"Yes Mr. Crackthorp?" I ask because I have no idea why he needs to talk to me, and suddenly he transforms into a huge tiger/lion looking thing with a spiked tail. I scream as thorns come flying at me and impale themselves into my shoulder and leg making me scream again.

Jonas bursts through the door wielding a bronze sword and points it straight at the beast, unfazed,

"Coraline, can you get the stakes out of your shoulder and leg? The poison won't kill you it just makes pain for the impaled." He says never taking his eyes off of the beast. I reach up and tear the first one out and instantly fell some pain leave my body. I use my now flowing adrenaline to rip out the rest, I feel better but I'm bleeding, but there's no time for that,

"Jonas what do I do?" I ask holding the stakes in my hand, and the tiger/lion thing laughs,

"Foolish girl has your latin teacher taught you nothing of greek mythology? I am a manticore, and you are about to die. Both of you half-bloods." A manticore, a huge lion like beast with an invincible coat of fur, theoretically only killable from the inside. I step forward with an idea in mind, with my best blank look I ask,

"What's a manticore? A giant cat?" The manticore laughs, and I throw a spike into it's mouth and it whales in pain. Taking Jonas's sword from his hands as Mr. Crackthorp wails with his mouth wide open I jump at him kicking up off a chair to send me up, flying towards its head. My lean body flies right into the large beasts mouth, my stomach scraping its bottom teeth drawing blood. I stab upward into the soft pallet and drag the blade forward then push off the tongue and impale the blade through the skull and it blows up into a pile of dust. Jonas rushes forward to me, panic and worry evident on his face.

"Oh Hades! Coraline!" He yells in a panicked/angry voice before everything fades to blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two ^-^

A/N Percy is not the father, sorry for any confusion. Coraline's father is a random guy that Aphrodite felt fit for a lonely Artemis. Being without male company would be tiring after a few thousand years don't you think? So now that that's cleared up, on with the chapter!

Jonas POV

I sit next to a sleeping Coraline in the camp infirmary, watching her, taking in the sight of her covered in white bandages covering her body. Her pale silvery yellow eyes that I love flutter open and scan the room, landing on me.

"Bonus,' she groans trying to sit up but I gently push her back down,

"don't move you idiot" I sigh, a smile that only she can bring out of me spreads across my face and I grab some Ambrosia pudding and spoon it out.

"Open up" I say and bring it to her lips, she eats the pudding like a small child, letting me wipe it from the corners of her mouth with my thumb when she's finished.

"What did it taste like?" I ask her brushing a strand of auburn hair out of her eyes, she closes her eyes and smiles.

"ice-cream with carmel on top" she says, the tips of her mouth curling up. "I had a crazy dream Jonas, Mr. Crackthorp turned into a manticore from latin class. And then you came in with a sword and then I killed our teacher." she laughs, "Crazy right?" she asks looking up at me when I don't laugh.

"Well…" I say scratching the back of my neck and her eyes go wide,

"It was real? she says, looking down at her bandaging. "Jonas," her voice is shaking and she starts to cry silently and I take her hand in mine,

"Cora it's gonna be fine. Being a half-blood is fun" I say trying to cheer her up, the room darkens as the sun recedes behind the valley, and the moon starts to come out, I shake my head, it can't be dark out it's only noon. While I was trying to figure out the whole moon thing I didn't notice Coraline climb out of bed, her eyes flickering as Chiron comes galloping in,

"Furies, gorgons, three cyclopses! Arm yourselves!" he shouts and trots back out as all the campers get up and run for their armor and weapons. I grab my sword as I am already in my leather gear, I look to Coraline to see that she is already gone, the sky getting darker.

Coraline POV

Anger fills up inside of me as I storm out of the infirmary, ripping off my bandages. I see the sight in front of me, snake headed ladies, furies, and cyclopes everywhere. To my right a guy who is about two years older than me runs by with a wheel burrow of weapons,

"Hey" I say and he stops, he looks me up and down before throwing me a bow, sheath, and a chest piece. Quickly I strap on the chest piece, and sling the sheath over my back, I notch an arrow and go off running towards a group of campers attacking a cyclops. I let loose my arrow with deadly precession at the monsters eye, and the giant cries out in pain. A girl next to me with stringy blond hair with blood and mud over her face looks at me and nods.

"Lucky shot or are you just that good?" she asks me taking a swipe at the giant leg in front of us, and we jump aside before we get turned into pancakes by a foot.

"Good" i yell over the noise and let loose another arrow hitting the beast in its chest. She hands me a dagger, dripping with a dark, sticky liquid,

"Left gorgon blood, now shoot it for the heart" she yells slashing at the leg again. I turn my bow sideways and notch the dagger and let it fly, it hits dead center. And it explodes into dust, cheers go around as it's the last monster to fall.

"Clarisse La Rue" the girl with stringy dirty blond hair says wiping the blood off her face,

"Coraline Echo" I say brushing the dust off of me, as I am forcefully turned around to look at an angry Jonas,

"You get the Hades back in the infirmary now!" He growls and I go cold, Jonas had never been this angry or scary before.

"Quinn, calm down. Coraline here is fine". Clarisse says and Jonas shoots her his famous death glare,

"Stay out of this La Rue." he growls impatiently and he drags me back to the sky blue house.

"Jonas"I complain as he tries to tie my to the bed, I yank my wrist away and sit on my hands so he can't get them,

"Jonas I'm fine" I say, "See, I've got all my limbs and a heart beat. Now stop being over protective and scary and let me up" I say and his face softens when I call him scary,

"Cora" he says closing his eyes and pinching his eyes together, but he steps back letting me up. As I stand a kid with a serious cut to the leg is laid down on where Jonas had just been trying to tie me down.

The next day after the repairs to the camp have been made I walk around camp when a voice speaks in my head,

"Hello my lovely," the voice is sweet and melodic as I've heard it before,

"Hi mommy" I respond back taking my place string against a big oak, along my cheeks it feels as if fingers are caressing me, I lean into the hand, to feel the warmth that comforts me,

"Coraline, I'm sorry I never told you about who I am. It was the best I could do to protect you at the time."

"It's fine mom, I understand." I say and the fingers run through my hair affectionately,

"Of course you do, but do you wish for me to claim you? It will get us both a lot of trouble and attention, but if you want I'll claim you. In front of the whole camp at dinner." the voice says as if it is painful for her to say but well thought over. I take a moment to let the words run through my head, the wind blows and the fragrance of pine needles and jasmine fills my nostrils,

"I'd like to be claimed" I say smiling up to about where my mom would be,

"As you wish" she says and a girl around the age of twelve appears, her auburn hair curled like mine, her pale silver yellow eyes searching mine, her light tunic blowing around her, a silver crescent moon tiara on her head.

"I am the goddess Artemis, and your mother." she says and I stare at her, in my dreams she was taller and about twenty, Artemis chuckles and transforms to what she looked like in my dreams. "I appeared older in your dreams because i didn't want you to guess who I was" she explains holding out her hand to pull me up, i take it and she pulls me into a hug.

"How I've missed you" she says smoothing down my hair as I squeeze her tightly. A rustling come from the direction of camp,

"Cora!" Jonas's worried voice calls, I look at Artemis and she nods,

"Over here Bonus!" I shout and let out a whistle that I stole from the Hunger Games. The whistle returns as he appears worry vanishing from his startling grey eyes, he wraps me in a tight hug, rocking me back and forth, before noticing the goddess standing next to me. Jonas backs away a slight pinkness to his cheeks, but nothing like you'd expect. His eyes study Artemis for a minute as if to decide what to do, and as a lightbulb goes off in his mind he bows,

"Lady of the Silver Bow" he says respectfully before turning back to me,

"Cora, Chiron sent me to get you for dinner, since he hadn't seen you all day." I nod and look back at my mother, whose eyes are dancing but her lips are slightly pierced,

"Jonas can you give Coraline and I a moment? Please." she asks, more like demands, and Jonas boringly retreats towards the camp. Artemis turns towards me, but a growl rumbles from the dark, and the goddess goes pale.

"Coraline. I must go. I'm sorry that I can not claim you tonight." she says grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze, keeping her eyes on the direction of the growl. "But I must go, take this as a token from me, it will give you entrance to cabin 8." her lips skim my forehead gently as she places he tiara upon my head, "Farewell. And please, for your safety do not tell of our relation. Not until the time is right." she takes off running into the dark, transforming into her twelve year old form,

"How will I know the right time?" I shout after her and the answer is in my head,

"You'll know"


End file.
